


Skyfall

by DragonWingZero



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWingZero/pseuds/DragonWingZero
Summary: The Star Fox team has gotten a mission, do they succeed? If they do, is there a cost?
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1: The Mission

Everything4Everyone was my beta who helped me a lot with this.

Skyfall  
Chapter 1: The Mission

Fox sighed heavily. It was another day with no new missions. It had been a while since the team had been out fighting, and everyone was getting antsy with being stuck in the Great Fox all the time.  
Fox jolted out of his chair as a loud alarm sounded, and so did everyone else. They rushed over to the communications panel to hear what had happened. General Pepper was already there when they got to the panel, looking very worried.  
“What happened?” asked Falco.  
“Something has attacked Corneria, and we need your help, Star Fox! Please hurry!” General Pepper said urgently,  
“All right. We will be there within ten minutes.” Fox replied.  
As Fox hopped in his Arwing, he noticed that something looked off, although he thought it was just Slippy having made another adjustment to their Arwings. As they took off the flying was pretty smooth for everyone at one point they started discussing what it could be.  
“This thing might be really strong!” said Peppy. The city was wrecked and some of the buildings had been toppled or thrown.  
“Whatever did this might be too strong for our Arwings!” Slippy said worriedly.  
Falco scoffed. “We have been able to take on everything together, Slippy! What makes you think we can’t take one guy?”  
“Split up and look for it, look behind buildings and other tall structures, if you find him tell us your building location, and we will regroup there,” Fox told them.  
As they split up Falco grumbled under his breath about the fight with Andross, which had happened a few years before that day.  
At first, nobody found anything and were about to contact General Pepper, when Fox, after rounding the corner saw something that looked horrifying, he immediately called the team over.  
“What is that thing?” Falco asked nervously.  
“Let me try to identify its shield,” Slippy said confidently.  
“Uhh, guys? Why is it coming over here?” Peppy asked worriedly.  
“We need that analysis quickly, Slippy!” Fox said urgently.  
“Here it is, guys! Let’s get rid of this thing, fast!” Slippy said anxiously.  
They flew into the fighting range of the thing that was destroying everything and began fighting. It seemed to be going well although their Arwings had taken a lot of damage.  
“Guys, some of us might need to retreat soon,” Peppy suggested.  
“Alright, sounds good for me!” Slippy said, excited to get back to the Great Fox.  
“The shields are at less than half, Fox,” Falco reported.  
“That’s good, Falco, but I can see that your shields are also getting low, you should stay at a further range and fight for now,” Fox suggested.  
After a few more shots, the boss had fallen, and Fox was flying up towards Falco, who was the only remaining Arwings there other than Fox, as the rest had all retreated.  
“It has been a while, hasn’t it, Falco?” asked Fox.  
“It has.” Falco agreed while smiling.  
“Wait, Fox, what are you doing?” Falco asked as he saw the Arwing by his side suddenly go nose-down and start falling.  
“Falco! I think my Arwing had an issue! I need some assistance!” Fox yelled at Falco.  
“Great Fox, this is Falco, it seems Fox’s Arwing is going down fast, I need some help quickly!” Falco yelled at the microphone.  
“Peppy here! I sent Slippy down with you in a Gyrocopter, I hope that the robot can hold an Arwing!” Peppy informed them.  
As Slippy arrived, they were not far from ground level, and Slippy lowered his robot unto Fox’s Arwing, but unfortunately, it couldn’t get a hold.  
“Oh no! This is bad, Falco!” Slippy said while panicking.  
“Calm down! There has to be a way to help him somehow.” Falco said, hoping to calm Slippy down, but by the time he said that Fox’s Arwing was on top of the ground, and then an explosion could be heard a little bit away by General Pepper.


	2. Chapter 2: The Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox finds a cave, and something suspicious unfolds on the Great Fox, will everything get back to normal? Or will everything change... forever?

Chapter 2: The Cave  
Fox could see the ground speeding towards him, and despite the fact he was trying to make his Arwing go up, it turned instead and hit the ground. The windshield cracked, the engine exploded, and one of the wings cracked a bit. The Arwing was incapable of flight any longer.  
“What was that explosion?” General Pepper asked Falco.  
“...General… one of our Arwings had an issue…” Falco said sadly.  
“Whose Arwing?” General Pepper asked slowly almost as if he was fearing the answer.  
Falco never had to say who fell because Slippy got there first.  
“Fox’s Arwing, General…” Slippy said also sad.  
“Oh…’ General Pepper said sounding spaced out.  
There was a lot of smoke outside of his Arwing, although it wasn’t getting through the windshield thankfully. Fox, thinking of his options to get out of the Arwing, decided that the back emergency exit was a good idea. After he hopped out of his Arwing he heard noises of something big getting up, what it was? He had no clue. He also sighted a cave and decided it would place to hide from the big thing. After entering the cave, he turned around to see what had been making the noise. He wished he had never looked. Out of the cave, there he was, the giant robot they had just defeated. Fox decided his blaster was useless in that situation and instead decided to run. In the cave, which he found was a maze, was quite hard to navigate through, but eventually, he got to the center. Fox saw a Star Fox radio on the ground and automatically grabbed it, as his radio was broken.  
“Star Fox, do you read me?” Fox asked after turning his radio to the correct frequency.  
“Fox, is that you?” Peppy asked excitedly.  
“Yes, it is Peppy, good to hear you made it to the Great Fox fine,” Fox said relived.  
“We are sending an Arwing to get you out of there, just get into the open,” Peppy said.  
As Fox exited the cave, he could already see the Arwing, he went towards it and it lowered to the ground. The pilot was Falco.  
“Good to see you, Fox,” said Falco as if nothing had happened.  
“Same here,” said Fox getting tired.  
As they landed on the Great Fox, everyone was there waiting for Fox’s return.  
“Hey, Fox! Glad to see you could make it!” said Slippy in his usual annoying voice.  
“I am too, Slippy,” Fox said.  
“You almost pulled a trick on us there, Fox, we thought you were a goner!” Peppy joked.  
“Haha, very funny, Peppy,” said Falco sarcastically.  
“Let’s wrap this day up, shall we?” Fox asked sleepily.  
“I’ve been waiting all day to sleep!” Falco said also tired.  
“Let’s go then,” Peppy suggested  
As they went to their rooms, Slippy stopped at his computer and turned it on.  
“Sir, it failed,” Slippy said disappointedly.  
“Then do it better next time!” The computer barked at him.  
“Now get some sleep while I get a plan.” The computer said thoughtfully.  
As Falco went to bed, something felt off, but he quickly dismissed the feeling and went to bed.


End file.
